


Cookies the Muggle Way

by curiouselfqueen



Series: Holiday One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Remus eating chocolate, The Debt of Time AU, Tilly the house elf, jily, okay so she's not actually in it but she's mentioned and I love her, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouselfqueen/pseuds/curiouselfqueen
Summary: Sirius catches James trying to make cookies the muggle way.  It could be going better...Tagged teen only for a few suggestive comments. No swearing or even kissing.





	Cookies the Muggle Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischiefpuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefpuff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Debt of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672917) by [ShayaLonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayaLonnie/pseuds/ShayaLonnie). 



> Originally posted on tumblr, written as a holiday gift <3

**Prompt:**  James trying to make cookies the muggle way while Sirius laughs at him.

 **A/N:**  This prompt was so much fun! I giggled right away and it was so easy to write!  Now, in addition to being amused by the prompt, my muse also insisted that this take place in the “[Debt of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672917/chapters/23626929)” universe by [@shayalonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayaLonnie/pseuds/ShayaLonnie).  *squeal*  Because we just can’t get enough of it.  Shaya said it was alright, so here it is!  I hope that’s alright.

If this were to fit into DoT, this would be between chapters 88 & 89 - or at least it was in the original version of the story. Should still be the same... However, I wrote it so that it will still make sense if you haven't read DoT yet.  (Which, you should. Siriusly.  It's fan-fucking-tastic.)

 

* * *

 

Sirius stomped up the stairs to their flat above an empty shop in Diagon Alley.  He was royally ticked off and all the people jostling into him with shopping bags and squawking delivery owls in the Ally had given him a headache.  All he wanted was to get home to his Firewhisky-eyed girl and–

Sirius froze at the top of the stairs, his hand on the doorknob. There was a ruckus coming from inside; shouting and what sounded like metal clanging together…  Knowing it couldn’t be anyone unwanted inside due to the layers and layers of wards they had put around the building, Sirius still remained alert.  He wasn’t about to walk into whatever domestic dispute was going on unprepared – no matter who it was between.

Silently, Sirius turned the doorknob and pushed it open only slightly. Immediately he was assaulted with the sweet smells of sugar and butter, as well as the distinctive scent of something burning. They never cooked and this didn’t have the scent of a cauldron fire. Now worried about a destructive fire burning down their flat and everyone in it, Sirius burst through the door, wand raised, Aguamente and freezing charms on the tip of his tongue when the sight that greeted him in their kitchen stopped him in his tracks.

Their tiny kitchen looked even smaller with James Potter standing in the middle of it wearing a ruffle covered apron, ingredients strewn all over the counters and table, half of them spilt onto the floor.  On the corner of the nearest counter was a bowl of chocolate chips, next to which was a very relaxed Moony leaning on his elbows, lazily picking out chocolate chips and popping them in his mouth.

James was hunched over the opposite counter reading a book and mumbling to himself. Hair standing up in all directions and… There seemed to be something stuck in it.  The same something that seemed to be splattered against the cabinets…

“ ‘lo Pads,” said Remus, not even looking up from the pile of chocolate morsels.

James whipped his head around and as soon as he registered Sirius standing there, wand in hand, though it had now dropped to his side, and shouted “YOU!” James began charging towards Sirius, the later backing up, arms up in surrender.

“Oi! What’d I do? What’s going on?!”

“You… Somehow this is your fault. I know it is. You and  _your girlfriend_ got it into-”

“Oh, so she’s  _my girlfriend_ now, eh? I remember a time you weren’t so keen on-”

“Come off it James,” Remus interrupted from his station at the counter. “Pads has got nothing nothing to do with it and you know it. Don’t get pissy at everyone else just because you can’t bake cookies the muggle way.”

James’s head whipped back around to face Remus and Sirius began to piece everything together. The smell of sugar and butter, Remus eating chocolate chips and the burning smell…

Sirius looked again at his best mate’s hair and realized what was stuck there was  _cookie dough_. Suddenly Sirius burst out in laughter, doubling over and gripping the chair next to him.

“This is not funny, Pads!  It’s nothing like potions, the measurements are the most ridiculous thing Muggles have ever invented, we had to go all over Muggle London to even find what we needed and nothing works like it’s supposed to!”

Wheezing, Sirius pulled himself up straight and said “It can’t be that hard, Prongs.” At James’ huff, he added “Or if it is, why do it at all? Tilly makes the most amazing cookies. Have her make some. Or magic them yourself,” he added with a glance towards Remus who did not seem to be inclined to be involved beyond sampling the ingredients.

“No. They have to be made without magic. Lily insisted that they they taste different - better,” said James.

“Bullshit.”

“And the girls bet James he couldn’t do it anyway,” Remus supplied. That opened up a new round of laughter from Sirius and an eye roll from James who crossed his arms.

“I  _can_  do it.  _Your girlfriend,_ ” James said as he pointed at Sirius, who returned with an eye roll of his own, “insists that it’s not hard. That she knows how and muggle children do it all the time. I can do it.”

“Of course she knows how,” Sirius sighed.  Moving towards the counter with the chocolate, he added “Why don’t you get her to help you then?”

“Against the rules of the bet,” Remus said, standing up straight and lifting the bowl off the counter to cradle against his chest.

“What are you, the referee of the bet?” Sirius scoffed, put out that he was being denied chocolate as if Moony didn’t have a stash of his own right under the sink.

“I was witness. Besides, it’s entertaining. Plus snacks,” the werewolf replied with a grin, popping a couple more chocolate bits in his mouth.

Sirius surveyed the kitchen again. There were burnt cookies in the sink, egg shells on the usually unused stove and odd appliances lying about. Curiosity overtaking him, he turned back to the sulking James and asked “What do you get for winning the bet?”

James straightened up, arms still crossed against his chest and a smirk slowly growing on his face, a glint in his eye. The two black-haired men stared at each other for two seconds before Sirius was eagerly shucking off his leather jacket and asking “You made the bet with both the girls, right? How can I help?”


End file.
